1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of rollguards, and particularly to rollguards which are used in small to large pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been desirable from a safety standpoint, particularly for four wheel drive vehicles, to protect the vehicle and occupants in the eventuality that the vehicle were to roll over. Such protection has been provided by means of a rollbar or rollguard.
More recently, the rollbar has become popular as a decorative accessory for vehicles which is commonly installed after purchase.
The rollguards are generally comprised of at least one upright member generally formed of a pair of stanchions joined by a cross member, each of the stanchions having an elongated support member, or strut which buttresses the upright member. Each of the stanchions and the struts are generally formed of tubular steel and are normally attached to the floor bed of a truck.
In the past, the assembly of the respective parts has been accomplished by means of welding which produces a rather bulky and extremely heavy product. The weld joints, as well as the points of attachment to the bed of the truck or vehicle frame are subject to rusting. Furthermore, the completed assembled product is difficult to ship due to its large size and weight. Moreover manufacture is costly due to the requirements for welding of the respective parts together.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rollbar or a rollguard which is capable of being detachably connected so that it may be shipped in the form of its separate parts.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a rollbar or guard which is resistant to rusting as compared with prior art rollbars.
It is a further object to provide a rollbar or guard which can be assembled at the point of use with the use of simple tools and without the requirement of welding.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with rollbars or guards upon a reading of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.